naruto and hinata of the sith
by wingedakatsukinaruto
Summary: two love birds  togethr on a quset of vengence and conquest
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR STAR WARS **

**The sith march home **

There were two figures standing miles away from Konoha with their faces covered, while both looking angry and full of hate towards the village that wronged them and the whole ninja world. Their names were Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, also known as Darth Merca and Darth Zerha, and both Sith Lords had one master called Darth Trayana, but they killed her. So, when Darth Vader was defeated they took his army for their own.

"Hmm Naruto can I have some fun with the Hyuga clan," asked Hinata in a sly and evil way.

"Oh you want to kill them don't you my lovely wife," said Naruto playfully

"Hmm yeah," said Hinata who was nodding her head in response

"Well after we kill Danzo I want revenge for what he did to my family," said Naruto, but even as Hinata nodded, she made a puppy face.

"Okay then you can toy about with Neji and Hanabi okay?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, they deserve it for treating me like trash and making me feel like I'm nothing. They will pay, mark my words, they will pay… Oh and Naruto I love you," said Hinata, and Naruto just thought 'poor suckers'.

~At the Leaf's front gates~

They both arrived with hoods up, and then were stopped by a guard.

"Halt what is your business here," asked the guard.

"We are here to speak with the Hokage," said Naruto.

"Fine, then we shall escort you," stated the other guard.

"No need, we used be Konoha ninja," said Hinata

"May I ask your names" asked the Hokage appearing from behind the guards.

"My my Tsunade don't you recognize us" said Hinata while the both of them took off their hoods. Tsunade and the guards were shocked that both Hinata and Naruto had returned.

"Where in the hell have you been?" asked a tearful eyed Tsunade.

"We have been training and getting married, and I'm also here on personal issues" said Naruto with a happy smile.

"Congrats, but you could have done it here" said Tsunade.

"But Hokage-Sama, that's impossible because Naruto has Kyubi I was the Hyuga heir, and both the Hyuga and the council members both hated and wished us dead, so we trained in a new way of fighting to get rid of these problems once and for all," said Hinata and they were all shocked and had a sharp cringe in their hearts

" here to kill Danzo, as the Fire Daimyo has requested us to do so here" said Naruto, as he handed the Hokage a file, and when she read it she asked "where did you get this" asked Tsunade.

"Our clone troops assassination squad got this from Danzo's office" said Naruto.

"You have your own army?" asked Kakashi who just arrived.

"Yeah a fleet of ships with over a million troops and personnel" said Hinata who was smiling.

"We are Sith and the first Sith couple" said Naruto in a cold and dark tone.

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the market of the leaf and went the places where the old them used to go to. Then they were spotted by Sakura and the others along with Hanabi, and when Hinata saw them she was angry as hell, and then everything around her started being destroyed.

"Hey Hinata calm down" said Naruto and she started calm down and then the rookie nine spotted the two and ran up to them.

"Damn you Naruto look at what you have done" said Hinata as she was not happy with her hubby. She was ecstatic.

"Sister where have you been, father has been worried, and so has Neji "asked Hanabi.

"Do not call me sister, that _clan_ had made me feel less than nothing, and they also called me weak along with father, and I will say this _once,_ you had better get used to the Hyuga clan because they will treat you like they did me if you are not as strong as father, and I'm in a hurry, so Naruto lets leave now" stated Hinata in a cold and angry voice shocking everyone.

"What do you mean Hinata" asked Neji.

"In secret Naruto and I were going out, so we had to act differently in public, for you see I was hated in the clan, and still am because I look like mother and Naruto… Well let's just say it is up to him to tell you why, and when we could not take it any more we were then found by our master and trained in a new way of fighting. It's called the Dark side of the force" said Hinata while smiling, which caused everyone to have a shiver go up their spine.

"So Naruto care to tell us why you were hated" asked Shikamaru and then Naruto got an angry expression on his face.

"Years ago when the Kyubi attack started, I was born, and because of this the fox was sealed in to me, and it wasn't until I left this hell hole that I learned why, and that caused me to hate and distrust this village greatly. For you seen the Nine-tails had children and a lover, but they were killed by Hidden Leaf ninja and the Hyuga clan personnel, and one of them was the current Hyuga clan head. However, that is not the reason I am here. The reason I am here is to find leads on my mother's disappearance" said Naruto and proceeded to walk towards the council chambers, but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Hey brat you and me one on one" requested Jiraiya.

"Fine I need to show my strength" said Naruto and Hinata pulled a puppy-eyed face.

"Fine I will see what can be done" said Naruto.

"Jiraiya if I am going to fight you Hinata gets to fight her… _Father_" said Naruto with venom.

"Fine said the Hyuga clan head, which shocked everyone.

"You should know father that my Byakugan has improved, and has been renamed into the Sithgan, and if I get the chance to, I will kill you and give your head to those elders as a warning" Hinata said coldly.

"What have you done to my daughter?" shouts Hiashi while grabbing Naruto's neck.

"First of let the fuck go," said Naruto as he used the force to throw Hiashi into the wall behind everyone, shocking them, "second I never did anything to her as it was her realizing that she was never loved in your clan only used and betrayed by you and the others, and as for me… Well I hate everyone whom did me wrong including Sasuke, and I will kill him, but for now I will deal with another asshole" finished Naruto coldly until a storm trooper showed up.

"Sir! There is a communication signal found underneath this village, and it is a Sith signal sir." reported the storm trooper.

"Well fine, lets go help our comrade shall we" said Hinata while humming the Imperial March theme song.

Thank you animefanbren for beta testin this


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own anything**

Friends family and a pissed of hinata 

Hinata looked at Naruto and she knew that he was going there no matter what, and they were racing and yet somehow Naruto knew who was there and he was not impressed.

"Hinata get a strike force here on the double." said Naruto, which made Hinata's eyes widen.

"You've found them haven't you." said Hinata.

"Yeah" said Naruto.

"Found who?" asked the Hokage.

"Our parents that have been here this whole time at root headquarters" said Naruto, and everyone was in fear and shock as they all knew Naruto always wanted a family and the leaf robbed him of that.

When they arrived at the root HQ entrance they all stopped, and Naruto said "I will be doing this alone Hinata you can bring Hanabi back to the ship if she joins us, but if she does not she will meet her fate with the rest of them." said Naruto in a cold voice.

"He means it you know he is not happy with you guys." said Hinata.

"But Hina-" said Hiashi but the was cut of buy her.

"DO **NOT** call me that name, my name is Darth Zerha, and Naruto's new name is Darth Merca, and when you become a Sith you will have a new name and so much more," said Darth Zerha.

Meanwhile with Darth Merca aka Naruto, he was killing everyone whom came in his path and no one was safe from his wrath.

"1 2 3 4 5 once I saw a root alive," sang Naruto he took a deep breath and got his gripped on to his light saber and smiled which made every root member was shitting them selves.

"6 7 8 9 10 then I prepare to fight again." Naruto continued to sing with a smile on his face.

He then walked into the lab and saw three people he grew more angered and more hateful by the second. The blonde Sith then looked at the scientist and said "wake them up _**now**_" he said in a overlordish voice.

"Huh what is going on" Kushina asked.

"Mom hey it's me Naruto" said the blond boy.

"Naruto" said Kushina in disbelief.

"Yeah so I was lied to by this village, huh no fucking surprise there. Mom you were lied to as well, and so were dad and Hitomi Hyuga." said Naruto while Minato and Hitomi woke up.

"What are talking about son." asked Minato

"You dad had a brother his name was Anakin Skywalker and he was killed by his son Luke, and he gave us full control over the clone army when he became a Jedi but found out that the Jedi were power hungry like Danzo and became a Sith to help save his wife but he killed her in his anger, for you see father you were born on a planet called Tatooine." said Naruto and waiting for Minato to take it in.

"When the clone war was almost going to begin your mother was killed by sand people. Your brother slaughtered them all in despair and anguish," said Naruto and Minato looked shocked and angry.

"Did the leaf know?" asked Minato in a cold voice.

"Yes they knew you were from another planet apart from that nothing else." replied Naruto while he giving Minato Darth Vader's light saber.

"Mother your sister is alive and her name is Darth Zannah she came to this planet with you but somehow her powers transformed her into the Kyubi she is fine now on board our ship and alive." said Naruto while Kushina was shocked.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hitomi while holding her head in pain.

"Well you should know that your daughter is now my wife. We are taking you four back to the ship and another thing Hiashi became an asshole. He also treated Hinata like shit just as the village treated me, so we had to keep it a secret that we were going out. Oh, and she wants to kill the Hyuga clan but she will be happy to see you" said Naruto.

"Naruto who is this?" asked Kushina, and Naruto looked at Kushina with a sad smile.

"She is my twin sister, we were separated when we were ten, and I never stopped looking for her even though Danzo sealed my memories. But auntie set my memory's free and we was found by Darth Trayana she taught Hinata and I how to use our anger and hate as weapons of power, as it was the only emotions we felt towards Konoha by both Hinata and I." said Naruto as he picked up his sister and he grew more furry and anger.

"Huh whose there?" asked Mei looking at her brother.

"It is me Naruto" said the blond.

"Big brother what happened?" asked Mei, and so Naruto told her the truth and she was also angry with the village.

"I hate this village." said Mei.

"You and I both, and it will burn as I do not like being lied to. But people who were kind to us will be spared, the rest will be punished by the 4th our father," said Naruto.

"Fine Naruto I agree with you" said Minato, and Naruto raised his hand and said "but Danzo is mine got that" and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Naruto you killed them all" asked Minato as he was looking around at the carnage that shows no one was safe from his son's furry.

"Yeah they were not happy about me being here and they are just as guilty." said Naruto while carrying a knocked out man and woman.

"Hinata bring Tenten down please." asked Naruto.

"Fine, oh and Hanabi is coming with us, did you find my mother," Hinata asked while Hitomi walked out of the shadows." "Hinata is that you" asked Hitomi, and Hinata hugged her mother.

"Naruto please kill Danzo oh and I will do my part," said Hinata with a wicked smile while her lightsaber came to her hand by the force and she held it at Hiashi's neck.

"Any last words father" said Hinata in a dark tone,"forgive me" begged Hiashi, and everyone was shocked that the head of the Hyuga clan was in fear of his own and flesh and blood.

"You beat me, called me weak, and you want me to forgive you?" shouted Hinata. Her mother was angry that her husband had been treating Hinata this way, so she said with furry "Hinata do what you wish." With an angry tone everyone was shocked at what she said.

"Yeah, I think I will end his life" said Hinata. So she chopped his head clean of with a saber throw. "(Sigh) that felt relaxing" said Hinata.

"Mistress" said the storm trooper. "Yes trooper" said Hinata. "Master has Danzo in his sights" said the storm trooper. "Understood Tenten can you come here please" said Hinata and Tenten appeared in front of Hinata. "Yes Hinata" asked Tenten, and Hinata then pointed to the two knocked out scientist.

"Those are your parents, they were kidnapped by Danzo and he also killed Sakura's mother and father as well as Dan and Nawaki because they knew of dark secret that would destroy him." said Hinata in a seething voice.

Another thanks to animefanbren


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer I don't own naruto nor star wars **_

_**chapter 3 the fury unleashed part one **_

Hinata looked at naruto and she knew that he was going there no matter what , they were racing and some how naruto knew who was there he was not impressed .

"Hinata get a strike force here on the double. "said naruto hinata's eyes widened

"You have found them haven't you."said hinata

"yeah "said naruto

"found who said the hokage

"our parents they have been here this whole time at root headquarters "said naruto and everyone was in fear and shock they all knew naruto always wanted a family and the leaf robbed him of that .

They arrived at the root HQ en entrance they all stopped ,and naruto said. "I will be doing this alone hinata you can bring hanabi back to the ship if, she joins us but if she does not she will meet her fate with the rest of them"said naruto in a cold voice.

"He means it you know he is not happy with you guys ."said hinata

but hina"said hiashi but the was cut of buy her

"DO NOT call me that name my name is darth zerha naruto new name is darth merca when you become sith you have a new name and so much more "said darth zerha

mean while with darth merca aka naruto

he was killing everyone whom came in his path no one was safe

" 1 2 3 4 5 once I saw a root alive "sang naruto he took a deep breath and got his gripped on to his light saber and smiled and every root member was shitting them self s

"6 7 8 9 10 then I prepare to fight again"sang naruto with a smile on his face

he walk in to the lab and saw three people he grew more angr and more hate full by the second , The blonde sith looked at the scientist and said "wake them up now "he said in a overlordish voice

"huh what is going on "said kushina

" mom hey its me naruto "said the blond boy

"naruto said kushina in disbelief

"yeah so I was lied to by this village huh no fucking surprise. Mom you were lied to as well so was dad and hitomi hyuuga."said naruto and minato and hitomi woke up

"What are talking about son."asked minato

"You dad had a brother his name was Anikin skywalker and he was killed by his son luke , he gave us full control over the clone army he became a jedi but found out that the jedi were power hungry like danzo and became a sith to help save his wife but he killed her in his anger you see father you were born on a planet called tatooine."said naruto and waiting for mianto to take it in.

" When the clone war was almost going to begin your mother was killed by sand people. Your brother slaughtered them all in despair and anguish,"said naruto and minato looked shocked and angry

"did the leaf know?. "asked minato in a cold voice

" Yes they knew you were from another planet apart form that nothing else. "said naruto he said and giving minato darth Vader's light saber.

"Mother your sister is alive and her name is darth zannah she came to this planet with you but she somehow. Her powers transformed her into the kyuubi she is fine now on board our ship and alive. "said naruto Kushina was shocked .

" So what do we do now ? " asked hitomi while holding her head in pain

"Well you should know that your daughter is now my wife. We are taking you four back to the ship an another thing hiashi became an asshole .He also treated hinata like shit just as the village treated me we had to keep it a secret that we were going out . She wants to kill the hyuuga clan but she will be happy to see you"said naruto

"Naruto who is this? "asked kushina Naruto looked at kushina with a sad smile.

"She is my twin sister we were separated when I was ten she was 5 ,I never stopped looking for her even tho danzo sealed my memory's. But auntie set my memory's free and we was found by darth trayana she taught me and hinata how to use our anger and hate as weapons of power it was the only emotions we felt towords konoha both hinata and I ."said naruto picked up his sister he grew with more furry and anger

"Huh whose there ?"said mei looking at her brother

"It is me naruto "said the blond

"Big brother what happened? "asked mei So naruto told her the truth and she was angry with the village .

"I hate this village. "said mei

" You and me both it will burn I do not like being lied to. But people who were kind to us will be spared the rest will be punished by the 4th our father, "said naruto .

"Fine naruto I agree with you "said minato, naruto raised his hand and said "but danzo is mine got that " everyone nodded in agreement .

"Naruto you killed them all "asked minato. He was looking around at the carnage no one was safe from his sons furry.

"Yeah they were not happy about me being here and they are just as guilty. "said naruto while carrying an knocked out man and woman.

"Hinata bring ten ten down please. "asked naruto

"Fine oh and hanabi is coming with us, did you find my mother "said hinata while hitomi walked out of the shadows "hinata is that you "asked hitomi hinata hugged her mother .

"Naruto please kill danzo oh and I will do my part ,"said hinata with a wicked smile her light saber came to her hand by the force and she held at at hiashi neck .

"Any last words father "said hinata in a dark tone ,"forgive me "said hiashi. Everyone was shocked that the head of the hyuuga clan was in fear of his own flesh and blood .

"You beat me called me weak and you want me to forgive you "said hinata ,Her mother was angry that her husband had been treating hinata this way she said with furry " hinata do what you wish. " With an angry tone everyone was shocked at what she said .

"Yeah think I will end his life "said hinata .So she chopped his head clean of with a saber throw .

"(sigh) That felt relaxing "said hinata.

" Mistress "said the storm trooper

"Yes trooper "said hinata

"Master has danzo in his sights "said the storm trooper

"understood ten ten can you come here please "said hinata and ten ten appeared in front of hinata .

"yes hinata "asked ten ten hinata pointed to the two knocked out scientist

"Those are your parents they were kidnapped by danzo and he also killed sakura's mother and father as well as Dan and nawaki because they new of dark secret that would destroy him. "said hinata in an seething voice

AN if you have spotted any errors please point them out and any other suggestion I will add in

_**The cliffhanger of doom **_

_**vote**_

minato should be a sith yes or no

kushina should be a sith yes or no

mei sith yes or no

hitomi sith yes or no

big shockers next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i do not own anything**

the plan part one 

The Sith Naruto was waiting in his space ship along with Hinata the were seeing there mission progress.

"Akatsuki captured and ready for talk" said Hinata, and Naruto nodded and kissed her.

"Stage one complete" said Naruto now smiling and then a little pair of twins walked in, that were five years old and both had blue eyes and raven colored hair with whisker marks, and were both girls and Sith apprentices to Naruto and Hinata.

"Now begin with stage two" said Darth Zannah.

"Yes master we shall begin with Gaara and Yugito" said Naruto and Hinata smiled and said "we shall capture them my master and make them Sith" said Hinata.

~At the sand~

The Kazekage was fighting a stranger and for some reason this person was familiar to him. Then a female came out of no where and had both Kankuro and Temari as hostages.

"Kazekage-Sama surrender or they both die, and if you go all Shukaku on us then they will die" said the male attacker.

"Fine I will do as you say." said Gaara and they put him in a forced status of sleep.

They left with Gaara and his siblings, and then they saw Yugito and she began to attack them but then she too was captured.

~In the upper stratosphere of the planet~

The two Sith were getting ready to talk to the prisoners, but then they spotted Gaara, Temari and Kankuro waking up along with Yugito.

"Huh what happened?" asked Temari.

"We have been captured" said Yugito.

Then they heard foot steps and the waited for them to make themselves known.

"Who are you?" asked Gaara, and they removed their hoods.

"Hello Gaara, and you must be Yugito nice to meet you but I am under orders." said Naruto smiling like a fox.

"We are no longer of the Leaf we are the Sith and we brought you here to join us because you and Gaara are Jinchuriki to Shukaku and the Nibi no Neko. You see we know what the Biju really are; they are Sith Lords so they will be your masters and before that we will tell you the truth about the ninja world that you will hate everyone down there" stated Naruto. Hinata told them the truth and they agreed to join, and Temari also wanted to join along with Kankuro who had to learn a new skill. They arrived in the main ship called the "_Imperial Executioner"_ where Gaara was trained in the dark side along with Temari, and Kankuro was trained how to fight just like Darth Maul and Yugito had the saber whip. Time passed and it had been five years since all the Jinchuriki was brought together and trained in the ways of the Sith along with the Akatsuki.

"Good my Sith family we are strong, and we will win" said Darth Zannah.

"We will take the universe for our own and then we will be true Sith Lords and once more we will rule the cosmos" said Naruto and when he was finished Hinata kissed him. The Hyuga mother and Hanabi finished there training and so did Kushina whom stayed bye her sons side while Minato stayed by her side. Then Hitomi Hyuga and Hanabi stayed as a team, in which they were both pleased and happy to be with each other.

"Mom and dad I have some news for you" said Naruto while holding Hinata's hand while Hitomi and Hanabi also wanted to know as well.

"Has this got anything to do with my daughter" said Hitomi and Hinata nodded yes and so she listened to them.

"I would like to introduce to you our children Setsumari and Yukari" said Hinata and both Kushina and Hitomi looked at them and said "we and grandparents cha!" Hanabi smiled and said "thank you for making my dream true sister" then Hinata and Hanabi hugged.

"Mom who are these people" asked Setsumari.

"Those two are your grandmothers and the man that looks like your father but older is your granddad" said Hinata while pointing to the three adults.

"Here is my sister Hanabi and your aunt" said Hinata and both twins got up and smiled and hugged Hanabi.

The twins were wearing black trousers and jackets and both have light sabers.

"Why do they have weapons" asked Minato.

"They need to protect themselves when they go down there and all children start training at the age of 6 years old anyway." said Naruto. Both children smiled and said "you mean" Hinata smiled and said "that's right we are going to the leaf in two hours time" said Darth Trayana.

Then Mei walked in and Naruto told her about her being an aunt and she was overjoyed, then she went to training with Naruto had done good and she completed it when the Jinchuriki arrived on the starship.

"Hey kid here is your Auntie Mei my twin sister" said Naruto they smiled and hugged Mei and Naruto told Hanabi and Mei that they can play with them.

"Tomorrow we being operation burning leaf" said Naruto in a cold voice.

"We invade the planet and conquer it all, with no mercy, as we have already captured, rain, rock, cloud, and sand. The only village that remains is the leaf." said Hinata.

"So let me ask this, what is the leaf going to do when the Sith comes for you?" said Naruto smiling evilly and Hinata laughed then Kushina asked "what about your friends?"

"They will be captured and brought here to be sith." said Naruto coldly.

"One way or another, the Sith will win and the leaf shall burn if anyone betrays us then they will die" said Hinata.

So, because of this the two mothers were proud of their children and the forth was also proud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer see other chapters the following chapters are going to be set befor the fic **

**The sith within (orgin of naruhina sith lords arc)**

The leaf was not as it appeared for two people they are naruto uzumaki and hinata hyuuga they both were a couple and both hated the leaf but the still stayed , why you may ask the reason is simple they would have been hunted and as ninja the had their duties so they trying to find a solution to the never ending enigma known as the leaf .

"Hey Naruto baka stop acting cool you are no Sasuke" said Sakura thisa pissed of at naruto and a hinata wich heard everything.

" Kakashi i am provking the second hokages law if a genin feels if he or she is feels uneasy in a team he or she can either go solo or get another genin form another team and do a duo together ."said naruto the made kakashi wide eyed and said "naruto if you feel that way then you may go ahead"

"I do an antoher thing if i see you or your students i will kill you ."said naruto looked pissed off .

"naruto they pushed you to far i wish to join you ."said hinata walked up to him and said "lets go ."

This shocked all of theother members of team seven and the newly arrived kurenai and kiba nd shino(shino will have emotions)

At the hokage tower.

The news of naruto and hinata's actions were not expceted butshocking they were on their way to stsunade office to tell them of their futer intent and reasons.

"Explain why have you provoked that law you never told them the full law ."said the hokage tsaunde narrowed her eyes

"i hate my team and i wish to leave the village that does not apparciate me ."said naruto and hinata nodded with agreementand laughed in there minds.

"I will give you at least 1 weak to think it over but for now you and hinata are a team your sensei will be anko ."said tsunade then she looked at them and thought " they will be our heros or our destruction."

In the caves of konoha

The pair walk down deep in to the cave the wearing hoods to cover their faces and their identies a secret.

" shall we begin our litle project naruto ."said hinata naruto nodded in agreement

The bodu of darth zannah was reviled and naruto lookede at her and made preperations tto tranfer the kyuubibut the were stopped by a voice "hey brats where are you my pets detected you coming in here ."

"hinata get rid of anko but do not kill her ."said naruto with a firm voice that shook hinata to tthe core.

" so there you are brats ."said anko she saw the body and naruto said "say anthing and it will be your last got it ."the killin intent was like tsunade and jiraya conbind

"o kay i wont say anything ."said anko in fear

"fine i belive you then i will tell you the truth this person here is the kyuubi's true form but orchimaru druged her and the kyuubi became in to exsitance now when she awakens she will not be pleased but she is willing to train you if you help."said naruto and hinta whispered "we can make you powerful even more than the sanins combind ."

"betray us and you and kuernai will die ."said naruto she grabbed his neck and said "she has nothing to so with this ."

"this my life and everything i have sorry if i am being protective of this she is my aunt after all my family ."said a naruto crying his eyes out then he said "sorry i went to far we will leave kuernai alone."

An this arc will last 3 to 4 chapters next is tayuya naruto and his sister found each other along with karin

note betas needed and please and thank you so much

note should i upload my akatsuki naruto fic

yes or update on the fics i have


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own anything used in this fic **

**origin arch end hinata's plot **

the new team mate of naruto was planing a way her rise to the top ,Then she let asmall snicker and then it became a an evil laugh .

"FOOL as if I hinata hyuuga would lower my self to naruto haha .I only saw his potental power and wanted it for me ."said hinata unknown to her naruto was there and heard her ever word .

"I thought so "Thought the uzumaki then naruto had an evil idea that made darth zannah smile with glee.

**With anko **

The uzumaki told anko everything and gave her orders ,The snake charmer di what she was told she placed devices in hinatas room to watch her .

"done my master shall that be all ,"said anko she blushed like a red tomato

with itachi and tayuya

The two were walking towards naruto and there , he was told everything about his past and what happened .Then he realised he can only trust the akatsuki and not everyone else.

"i trust you both but I think it is best to keep tayuya a secret for now and karin as well ,I think danzo is up to some thing big ,"said naruto thisa caught itachs eye and he asked what and naruto gave itachi a scroll.

"He wants your brothers eyes as well as the power of the uzumaki so keep her safe as well as karin and I might nt kill sasuke if he goes to orchimaru,"the scroll said .

**In the hokage office **

The old senju knew what was going on and she was furious at, hinata for using naruto like that. Then she saw narutp plotting against hinata this shocked her she saw naruto plan some thing so in genius.

"he plans on using that clever," thought tsunade

**in the depths of space**

A sith lord was sensing what was going on he feard for his grandson's life ,Then he looked at his mask and thought ,why damn it must I be him again'.

" Master meat bag where are we going to day ,"asked the robot .

"to save my grand son and to get some friends,"said revan .

"so we are going to get naruto ,"asked bastlia

**On tatooine **

there was a young luke sky walker and his sister sensing a huge disturbance then they checked on vaders body and it was gone.

" What has happened here ," asked luke

"i think some thing wired is going on her brother ,"said leaila grabing her green saber

Then three ghosts appeared and the spoke .

"We are restoring your father before , he became Vader when he was a jedihe will have alll of the memory's ." said the jedi's of past

**An anikin farther is darth revan in this fic that will be explained later .**

**Should asoka mother be darth talon yes or no **

**she is going to be in this fic soon **

**Easter special plot is nearlydone will by typed up soon look out for naruto the chocobo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer i do not own anything used in this fic **

**the batle of lovers begins naruto vs hinata **

As naruto woke up in a suspicus mood , knowing of the betaryal that would take place today .The blonde made a decision that he did not like but knew it hade to be done.

"hello hinata everyone ,"said naruto they all said hi to each other**.**

The former huuyga was geting ready to make her move , then she wentto follow naruto and

then make her move .

"this should do just fine ,"said naruto

"got you my naruto," said hinata jumping at him with her lightsaber.

"I knew it all along hinata that you would betrAY ME YOU RAT ,"said naruto unleashing his full power his eyes wwer glowing of pure power and rage . The huuyga knew that naruto set this up as trap for her and that he kneww from the moment that they left the leaf .

"Naruo please mercy ,"asked the terrified hyuuga .

"Let me think eh nope you never loved me only used me like kakashi and everyone else,"said naruto with anger in his hear growing with each second .

then darth zannah stabed naruto with her light saber and tossed him the escape pod she pushed the button sending him into space .

**With naruto **

Ther were medical droids patching him up , then he found him self on a jungle planet then hoded figure took him away .the boy still half dazed .

"who are you ," said naruto the hooded figure said "i am a friend my name is not important right now,"

"awe crud ,"said the sith and then hebecamedizzy and tipsey.

" He is the one ,"said the masked figure

"naruto one pill will show you the truth the other will put you to sleep so which one ,"said the masked figure ,"naruto grabed the purple pill and said" he goes something,"

then naruto felt lgiht and dark energey coexsitign as one then he saw how he was being used right from the start.

**With hinata **

the huuyga traitor was beign tourtered by narutos parents and childen by force lighning .Then hitmoi tryed to stop them but she was struck down.

"naruto i am sorry ,"

**With darth zannah **

she laughted evily in to the night knwing her plan was a sucsess knowing that naruto was still alive.

"soon a new sith emperor will a rise in naruto soon ,"said darth zannah unkown to her a jedi spy heard her .

With the spy

the spy was ghoign towords the docking bay and made his escape .Then he left for tatooine to report on his findings .

"comand this is agent obito uchiha report level one priorty repeat level one ,"said the uchiha

" whatis the code ,"asked the jedi

" may the force be with you,"said obito

"what is this emergacey they have beteryed naruto ,"said obito the jedi was nervous and uneasy they knew that naruto was suposed to be the one of legened.

**An **

**so obito is alive ans is a spy**

**he will fight kakashi soon working on a cod and naruto crossover that has been in my head ffor a while **

**as a treat feel free to write you own version of any of my fics **

**so its a paring vote **

**obito x shizune **

**or anko **

**kurenai **

**discrption **

**obito now look like hidan with black hair with sharingan eyes and a scar**


End file.
